1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heddle frames for weaving looms and more particular to detachable sectional heddle supporting rods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been the common practice to employ, in harness frames for weaving looms, heddle supporting rods which were continuously extended from end to end in the frame and were secured at their ends to the side struts of the frame, and which were supported intermediate their ends at a plurality of locations by supports extending from the harness frame rails.
The use of aligned sectional supports for heddles has heretofore been proposed.
Kurmann, in U.S. Pat. No. 632,726 showed the use on heddle frame rails of a plurality of aligned channels with flanges and slots, the heddles being slidable along the slots and having enlarged heads for retention in the channels. No structure is provided for maintaining the alignment of the channels which, if bent, would prevent the sliding of the heddles along the slots.
Cote, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,009,050, showed a loom harness frame in which the heddle supporting rails consisted of aligned elongated flattened tubular bodies of thin sheet metal with internal connecting tongues secured to one of the tubular bodies at one end and detachably slidable into the end of an adjoining tubular body. It is extremely difficult to obtain a tubular body of requisite hardness and of the small size required made of sheet metal while at the same time having an interior space of a size to receive the tongue. Endwise removal of one of the end sections is required for access to the other sections. This Cote construction would be wholly unsuited to meet present day rigorous demands.
Pfarrwaller, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,399 shows loom harness in which the heddle bars are in sections, are carried at their outer ends in end struts and at their inner ends in the intermediate frame rails or posts, in overlapping or abutting relation.
The interposition of the frame posts would restrict the end to end movement of the heddles on the rails in addition to the obstructions to such movement at the supports 15.
The sectional heddle bars heretofore referred to because of their shortcomings have had, so far as is known, little if any public acceptance and are unsuited for modern usage.